


You Belong With Me

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's Song





	You Belong With Me

Leonard has had a crush on Spock for a long time.

* * *

 

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 

There would be nights where he would toss and and turn dreaming about Spock being with Uhura.

 

There were also nights were he would dream about being with Spock.

The dreams were worse than the nightmares. 

* * *

 

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_

 

Leonard is tried of seeing all the fights between Spock and Uhura.

She doesn't understand Spock the way that he does.

* * *

As Leonard falls asleep he thinks, "Spock, you belong with me."


End file.
